


I'll Have What She's Having

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twin Peaks
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for More Joy Day 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Have What She's Having

**Author's Note:**

> Written for More Joy Day 2008.

Faith is drinking straight vodka. The quickest, cleanest way to slice the monster-of-the-week straight out of her head.

But the girl on the next barstool (the very _hot_ girl, who keeps _looking_ at Faith) is drinking...Faith can't even figure out what the hell it is. It's got different-colored layers, and a cherry and a paper umbrella, and if Mary fuckin' _Kay_ ever invented a drink--that drink would _still_ think this drink was a pussy.

Chick looks to be early twenties, but Faith's gotta admit the schoolgirl look is still working for her. The little plaid miniskirt rides up her thigh when she swivels the barstool, looks Faith right in the eyes for the first time. Sucks the cherry up out of her drink, puckers and wiggles her full lips for a minute, sticks out her little pink kitten tongue to show Faith the knot in the stem.

Oh, good, that _is_ where we're headed here, Faith thinks. Out loud, though, she snorts dismissively, says, "Kindergarten trick."

The girl arches one perfectly plucked eyebrow, says, "What kind of kindergarten did _you_ go to?"

Faith laughs, says, "Okay, junior-high trick. But--" she leans into the girl's space a little bit--"my tongue can do yours one better."

"What?" the girl says. "Build something with Legos? Weave a friendship bracelet?"

"This," Faith says, leans further and kisses her, gets one hand in that hair with its expensive shine, the other one up under the skirt; says hello to every bit of the girl's mouth with her tongue, and it turns out that stupid drink actually tastes pretty damn good.

 

\--END--


End file.
